The School
by Tom Jones
Summary: Thorson founds an academy for adventurers after rescuing a foolish young boy in the Dungeon. The final installment of Thorson's adventures. Please read to the end. All secondary characters and places are the property of the original author.


The School

The Paladin took the cat-girl, as well as Branli and Branwyn to The Sanctuary, to meet his Goddess. The three were overwhelmed at meeting the regal Deities, Nemesis and her sister Astrea. At the old soldier's request, Nemesis accepted Zhazi into her _Familia._ The Goddess felt her healing pain, and she knew the source of that comfort. Her eyes smiled at the old man as she accepted the girl. Her old friend had once more healed a heart. Nemesis agreed to all her Paladin's new responsibilities. Her smile when he told her about Mellicent's condition blazed like a star, and his Deity wholeheartedly endorsed their marriage. The two elves, she declined admission with a gentle smile. Her sister did as well. They were too young. Zhazi had suffered and had an appreciation of both her new father and the reasons behind her _Familia._ The Goddess bowed to the will of the Fates and extended his mission to _Hestia Familia_ indefinitely. After their audience, while Hrothgar and Rolf gave the three guests a tour of their home, the two Goddesses and Thorson sat in her office for a quiet discussion.

Nemesis leaned her elbows on the desk and tapped her fingers. "So old friend, you have a family again." She smiled gently. "A family of the body, as well as the heart! Do you remember what I once told you? For every evil in Gheki, there is a matching good."

The old soldier shook his head with a bemused smile. "I've no idea how this happened. I thought my heart sealed forever. Somehow those girls lay siege to it before I knew it."

The two sisters shared a smile. "It's because you didn't wish for that seal to remain, Thorson" Astrea said softly. "You were lonely. You opened the gates yourself and let them in. That is why you understand others so well...others like Aiz Wallenstein. You are constitutionally incapable of leaving a heart, or an innocent in distress." The Goddess got to her feet and softly kissed the old man on the cheek. "Thank you Child for adopting Lyu. As her father you will help her find her way. You have helped give my Daughter joy and peace in her heart. She and your family will bring the same to you. That is Justice. YOUR Justice."

Nemesis nodded. "Yes my friend. You administer justice with more than simply a blade. You deserve to receive the same justice for yourself. You hold the world in your heart and carry it on your shoulders, at whatever the cost to your soul. I have never met a mortal like you and I tell you now, I am proud, PROUD Thorson Ironhand to call you **MY** **PALADIN!**" Her Divine Will resounded in the room.

The old soldier went to his knee. "Yes My Lady Goddess. Your Paladin now and as long as I draw breath!"

When the group returned to Orario, the Paladin decided to take both Zhazi and Elorandil into the dungeon. Neither girl had ever entered it and both needed a first hand experience. This was not the first time Thorson had trained rookies. This would not be the last.

Thorson, Elorandil and Zhazi walked slowly down the main passage on the first floor of the dungeon.

"My Lord, I thought you said there were monsters down here?" Zhazi asked quietly, her eyes tracking from side to side, as she hefted her scimitar. The Pantherian was wearing her battle clothes and Elorandil was in her usual black leathers. The Paladin was in his war armor, but he was also wearing a large backpack. Today, he would be acting as supporter. Lilly was vastly amused when he had told his plans to _Hestia Familia_.

The Paladin chuckled softly. "Oh yes lass, they're down here, but this is the main route and the creatures are no doubt lurking in side passages. We will find them in time. Just stay alert." The cat-girl nodded. The old soldier was in the middle of the trio. The Pantherian was leading with the elf bringing up the rear. Several battle parties as well as solo Adventurers had been seen making their way through the hallway.

Elorandil grinned to herself. Growing up in Orario she had been steeped in the stories of the Adventurers. She was well aware of what crawled the upper levels, even if she had never seen them. Her time with _Nemesis Familia_ and her Boss had taught her well, so she had no concerns about her ability to fight. Her job now was to protect her Father's and Sister's backs! Her inseparable short sword, the first gift Thorson had ever given her, was steady in her hand.

Thorson consulted ancient memories. "Turn left at the next four way intersection Zhazi, then take the second turning to the right. We should find something there after about 200 meders." The cat-girl nodded and proceeded as instructed. She took deep breaths every few paces, absorbing the new scents of the underground and its inhabitants.

"Ah. Kobolds." the old warrior said softly. Four monsters were squabbling, pushing each other and screeching. He never even drew his sword. As one, the monsters' glowing eyes turned to the trio. With high delighted cries they rushed at the young warrior in the lead. "Take them girl. Remember what I taught you. Extremities and the throat." Zhazi nodded once, then she lept forward with the high snarl of her war cry echoing off the walls. Thorson crossed his arms and watched. Elli smiled as she observed that despite his relaxed demeanor, his hands were only a celch from his blades.

Three of the kobolds attacked from the front while the fourth attempted to flank the young Pantherian. The monster obviously planned to rake her back and throat with its claws. Zhazi's scimitar flashed in the dim light as she cut, thrust and parried against her three opponents. "Oh no you don't!" Elorandil whispered fiercely. A bolt from her Little Ballista flew past Thorson's shoulder to bury half it's length in the fourth kobold's skull. The monster immediately collapsed to the ground. At the same moment Zhazi leaped high, passing over the remaining kobolds. They stopped in confusion for a moment as their target vanished. That was all the opening the young girl needed. Landing with the grace of her race, her scimitar struck. Three kobolds died, dissolving into huddled corpses as her sword neatly removed their dog like heads.

"Well fought lass!" Thorson smiled as he walked over and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Here. Drink." He gently handed his canteen to the panting cat-girl. "But you forgot to watch your back Daughter. If it were not for your Sister that battle might have ended differently. You need to learn to control that aggressiveness of yours." He patted her shoulder again.

Zhazi blushed, then she looked down at the floor. "Yes Father!" she whispered quietly. "Thank you, My Sister!"

Elli winked. "That's my job Little Sis!" The elf walked over and recovered her crossbow bolt.

Thorson chuckled and shook the cat-girl gently. "It's all right. Every warrior I ever trained was the same in their first fight. That's why we old men come along. To make sure the young ones come home!"

Zhazi blushed again and her mouth opened to refute the claim that it was her first fight. Then her silver eyes met ancient gray ones, pregnant with the experience of war. Her mouth closed and she nodded. "Yes My Lord. I will endeavor to do better!" The old Paladin nodded and smiled.

Thorson squatted down and slit open one of the kobold bodies. In his role as supporter he carried a utilitarian knife for that purpose. A magic-stone shard was revealed. "Look here Zhazi. This is a shard. At the lower levels of the dungeon, their stones are complete and far more valuable." The old man handed three of the four shards he recovered to the cat-girl. "Tokens of your first victory!" Zhazi's face creased in a huge smile as she put the shards in her belt pouch, then she threw her head back. Her triumphant yowl could be heard three rooms away. Happy tears ran down her cheeks as Thorson and the rogue smiled. "And one for you, lass!" Thorson winked and handed the fourth to Elorandil. The elf blushed and smiled happily. The Paladin stood up and wiped the monster blood from his gauntlet. "Now, let's go see what they were fighting over!"

The trio stood over a roughly woven sack in the middle of the floor. Thorson picked it up and looked inside curiously. "Hmm…bread and cheese..." his hand reached in and pulled out an earthenware flask. The old man shook it, then his head nodded in understanding. "Supplies. Someone must have tossed it down to deter the pursuit of those kobolds."

Zhazi and Elorandil looked at each other uncomprehendingly. The Paladin chuckled quietly. "When you're outnumbered and know you can't win, remember Master Tsun Zu's rule!"

The girls smiled at each other. "Sow discord and distrust between your enemy and his allies!" they chorused. Thorson nodded approvingly.

"Monsters in this zone, as a rule, are generally stupid creatures, but they ARE hungry. They can eat our food so this tactic is something to hold in reserve, for the last resort." his face became thoughtful and he looked at the two passages leading from the room. "Last resort…" His voice was quiet. "We came that way and passed no one. Whoever did this must have gone that way." The old man nodded and pointed to a corridor leading out of the left side of the room. His voice hardened. "Follow me. I have the lead." His pair of myrmidons returned his nod and they moved to follow their Lord. The old Paladin drew his black blade and trotted down the other corridor.

"Heeelp! Someone! HEEEEELLLLPPP!" The young boy's high voice echoed down the hallway Thorson and the girls were following. They broke into a run, Elorandil and Zhazi behind either shoulder. The room was a dead end. The Paladin saw a horrific sight. A goblin had a young boy in street clothes backed into a corner. The lad's eyes were closed and he was swinging a butcher knife wildly. Occasionally the goblin poked the boy with his claw as he cackled evilly. Several wounds could be seen on the boy's chest and stomach, caused by the goblin's torment. On the floor, face down, was another boy, with a broken short sword beside him. Several other goblins were gathered around the body. One of them raised a flaccid arm as if to take a bite.

Thorson's dragon's rage roared. The black blade in his hand flashed out before Elorandil and Zhazi could move. In a whirlwind of steel, he burst into the room. The goblins died without even knowing he was present, as the old man destroyed their stones. This was not the time for instruction, but for death. The Paladin sheathed his sword and gathered the young boy into his arms, easily avoiding his random thrusts. "It's all right now young one...it's all over." His reassuring voice echoed around the room. The boy collapsed helplessly in his grip and the old man gently eased him to the floor. Then the boy's eyes opened in a horrified stare.

"Rhys! Rhys!" The boy suddenly began to crawl towards the body in the middle of the room on hands and knees. When he arrived he gathered the corpse of his friend into his arms, then he began to sob, tears rolling down his face. Elorandil and Zhazi knelt on either side of the grieving boy and wrapped him in their arms as he cried.

Thorson's eye's were bitter. He read the situation as clearly as if it was written on parchment. How many times was this tragedy to be repeated? How many times had he seen it before? He had taken an oath to protect the innocent and another had died on his watch. He shook his head, knelt down in front of the boy and pulled a healing potion out of his pouch. "Here lad...you're hurt. Drink this." he said gently. The boy shook his head fiercely, refusing to let go of his friend.

Elorandil took the vial and uncorked it, then she held it to the boy's lips. "Drink deep. I'm sure your friend would want you to get better, wouldn't he?" Her voice was soft, almost motherly. Zhazi's heart smiled, as her Sister opened her heart yet again. She continued to hold the boy as the elf gently poured the potion into an unprotesting mouth. The boy swallowed convulsively. The potion did its work and his wounds closed. Thorson's smiled to himself and he shook off his harsh self-recrimination. These were his Daughters and his heart swelled with pride. Elli handed the vial back, then wrapped her arms around the boy again.

"Now then lad, what's your name? What were you and your friend Rhys doing down here?" the old man asked quietly. The boy looked up from his friend. His brown eyes still leaking tears, met a pair of ancient gray ones. Those old eyes were soft.

"My name is Lars sir." his voice was hoarse. "Rhys and I came down to kill monsters to get some coin for his grandmother. She's blind and Rhys takes...took...care of her." The boy's voice shook. "We thought it would be easy. All the Adventurers said the monsters on the first floor were nothing special. We pooled our savings so Rhys could buy a sword. He was stronger than me." Lars shook his head sadly.

Thorson nodded. "You came down here to earn money. I understand. You threw down your supplies and ran when the kobolds attacked back there." His thumb pointed back down the hallway. "Then what happened?" Lars' eyes grew wide with remembered terror.

"We ran in here. We thought this led back to the stairs but there were monsters in here. Rhys told me to run, but one of them blocked the exit and herded me into the corner. The rest swarmed on Rhys! I tried sir! I really did! I couldn't get to him! I remember he screamed." The boy began to shake.

Thorson reached out and put his hands on Lars' cheeks. "Lars! Look at me!" His Command Voice reached out gently. The boy stopped shaking. "You tried your best. I'm sure Rhys knows you did, lad!" The old man patted his cheek. "Now then, where do you and Rhys' grandmother live?" The boy opened his mouth to answer when a series of resounding cracks echoed through the room and the corridor, heralding the arrival of a monster party.

The old Paladin leaped to his feet as his anger soared once more and his blades whispered free. "No. I have had enough of your nonsense!" His voice and eyes were cold and hard. "Zhazi! Elorandil! Protect the boy! I have this!" His aura swelled to fill the room. The pommel of his Blade of Judgment blazed an angry red. Elli grimaced as his cold dragon rage emerged and spiraled upwards. Zhazi gasped. This was the first time she had seen her Khan in full fury. Both girls jumped to their feet and stood with their backs to Lars, weapons in hand.

"Yes My Lord! As you command!" his Daughters cried in unison. Their Falnas flared with their own oaths to protect an innocent.

The Paladin, fired by his rage and his Master Swordsman's skill swept the monsters from existence in a destroying wind before they had a chance to emerge. Their ash drifted in the room and hallway like a snowstorm.

The God Killer paced slowly back from his mission. His girls sheathed their swords. Lars' eyes were huge. He had never seen anything like the elemental force of destruction the old man commanded. Thorson stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the ceiling. "**You may not have this innocent.**" The dungeon heard those words and silently scorned the presumptuous human. Elli and Zhazi looked at each other in confusion.

"Who were you talking to Boss?" the rogue asked. Zhazi nodded her own curiosity.

Thorson leashed his dragon once more, then he shook his head to force himself to speak quietly. "The dungeon lass...or maybe myself." He squatted down in front of Lars again. "Now Lars, you were about to tell me where you and Rhys lived?"

The boy nodded. "Yes My Lord." He unconsciously extended that gesture of respect. "Rys and his gran live behind the Coliseum. I'm an orphan, Sir. I lived with them. We took turns doing odd jobs, to keep a roof over our heads." Lars shook his head. "Rhys was her only family. I don't know what Grandma Helga will do now!"

Thorson smiled gently. "Not her only family Lars. She still has you after all!" Slowly he extended his arms. "Give Rhys to me lad." Lars nodded and relinquished the body of his friend. The Paladin removed his cloak and reverently wrapped the sad remains of a young life. "Lets take Rhys home, Lars." the old man said softly. He gave his backpack to the elf and picked the body up as if it weighed nothing. Lars nodded again as Elli and Zhazi helped him to his feet.

"Thank you My Lord." the boy whispered softly.

Their journey back to the lobby was uneventful. When they arrived a mixed battle party was just about to enter the main route. One of the Adventurers snickered snidely. "Hah! Another rookie bit the dust! Beginners don't belong down here!" he jeered.

Thorson put his burden down slowly. When his head came up his gaze was as cold and unforgiving as the glaciers of his homeland. Lars and Zhazi started to step forward with angry retorts, when Elli grabbed them by the back of their collars and hauled them back. "No! Let the Boss handle this!" she hissed quietly.

"You were a rookie once, boy." the Paladin said coldly. "So were you all. Respect those that follow in your footsteps!" His voice echoed around the lobby. "If you don't respect beginners, then respect the dead!" Several of the Adventurers had the good grace to hang their heads. A number of them around the lobby, not in that particular battle party, had mingled looks of sadness and embarrassment. The first Adventurer flushed and his hand dropped to his sword.

"You want a piece of me old man?" he cried. "Who are you to lecture me?" Several of his battle party members grabbed his arms. Thorson's eyes glinted frigidly as his own hands dropped to his blades.

"I suggest you listen to that old man BOY!" a deep, gravelly voice sounded from the corridor leading to the elevator to the upper levels. Everyone stared in that direction to see a grizzled dwarven warrior with a great double bit ax slung over his shoulders. "That's The God Killer, BOY. He were pickin' his teeth with those weapons since before yer mother was a glint in yer grandfather's eye. Go ahead. Make his day." The dwarf snorted in disgust. "He's uncommon good at skimmin' the gene pool!"

Mutters began around the great dome. "Gareth Landrock? _Loki Familia_? The GOD KILLER?" A number of older Adventurers in the lobby nodded and smiled, for they had recognized the Paladin. They knew the truth of his words and had looked forward to the young upstart being brought down a peg. The young Adventurer paled and he began sweating, as his nervous companions pulled him down the stairs.

Gareth walked over and locked forearms with the old soldier. "G'day Sir Thorson." His eyes dropped to Rhys's body. "A recovery mission?"

"Good Day Sir Gareth." The Paladin shook his head sadly. "No, it was a chance encounter. I'm taking this lad and his friend back to his family. Thank you for your timely intervention. It might have turned into a general brawl."

Gareth shook his head and snorted again. "I saw ya duel Aiz, remember? They wouldn't have stood a snowball's chance in the hells against ye, if they'd been blockheads enou' to draw steel! I didn't want the _Familias_ to lose any recruits stupidly!" The dwarf released his forearm and looked sadly down at Rhys' remains. "Take the lad and his friend home. I know ye'll see to things properly, Paladin." Gareth nodded, then he headed towards the great double doors leading into Central Park.

Lars turned to the old man, his eyes shining with hot, angry tears. "The God Killer? You're a HERO! YOU SAVE PEOPLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE RHYS?" he screamed, as his fists beat against the Paladin's armored chest. Thorson stood quietly, letting the youth vent his anger. Elorandil and Zhazi moved towards the pair, then stopped as the Paladin looked at the girls and shook his head.

"Go ahead son. Let it out. I'd have been there sooner if I'd known." His voice was laden with self reproach. He wrapped his arms around the grieving boy. "Blame me if you must, but we still have to take your friend back to his grandmother." Lars nodded, his anger spent. Then the boy stood back, his tears still shining.

Elorandil walked over and put her hands on the boy's shoulders as Thorson picked up Rhys again. "Yes, Sir Thorson is a Hero. He indeed saves people. He saved Zhazi. He saved ME." Her voice was gentle. "But he can only save people he knows about. If he'd known about you and Rhys, he'd have run like the wind. He would have faced every danger there is to help your friend. Do you understand?"

Lars looked at the rogue, thought for a few moments, then he nodded and walked over to the Paladin. The boy reached out and put his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Sir Thorson. I accused you unjustly. Thank you for seeing Rhys and me home." Lars gave a small, gasping sob. The Paladin nodded with an equally small, sad smile and they all walked out into the sunlight. Elorandil looked at the silent old man with worried eyes. The elf remembered how they first met and the pain he bore in his heart.

Branwyn, Branli, the old soldier's wife and family were all waiting as they emerged. So were the members of _Hestia Familia_, minus the Goddess. She was off at her jobs. They all wanted to know how Zhazi's and Elorandil's first exploration went. The elf twins gasped when they saw what Thorson carried. Unlike everyone else, the two children had never seen violent death. Mellicent, Abigail and Bell's family were intimately acquainted with it. Bell Cranell and his family knew death was a heartbeat away from Adventurers. They just shook their heads regretfully as Branwyn ran over and hugged Elorandil. Branli was hugging Zhazi, his face buried in her battle clothes. Lilly took the initiative to summon a horse drawn cab. Thorson put Rhys' body in the cart, climbed in and silently extended his hand to Lars. The boy nodded and climbed in. The old Paladin looked at the rogue with world-weary eyes and twitched his head. The girl understood his unspoken message and nodded.

"Come on children, lets go back to the manor. The Boss will be back when he finishes his errand." The elf leaned over and whispered in Zhazi's ear. "Go with him Sister. I don't think the Boss should be alone right now." The cat-girl nodded softly and disengaged Branli's arms, then she lithely leaped into the cab. She sat silently as the driver clucked to his horse.

Elorandil turned to the others. "The Boss wants us to go home." Mellicent and Abby nodded, then Abigail's mouth opened with a question in her eyes. Elli shook her head minutely. "Later" she mouthed silently. The girl nodded.

"Come, Li, Wyn...let's go home." Mellicent extended her hands with a gentle smile. The twins nodded and took her hands.

Bell looked at his _Famlia_ briefly. They all nodded. "I'm sorry Lady Mellicent. We have to go on this Mission for the Guild." The boy shook his head regretfully. "When we get back, please let us know if there's anything we can do?" The renart nodded. The two groups parted, leaving Elorandil standing in the middle of Central Park. She looked after her departing family, then her face hardened in decision.

"I'll be back soon My Lady. There's something I have to do. For the Boss!" she called after the group heading to Hearthstone Manor. The rogue's heart was in her voice. Abigail turned and looked at her Big Sister with a great smile and she nodded. Elorandil trotted off down West Main. Her Father needed another elf. He needed Lyu.

The cabbie followed Lars' quiet directions and soon the cart arrived at their destination. "Wait." Thorson said as he climbed down. The driver nodded. The boy, the cat-girl and the Paladin stopped at the door. "Lars, do you want me to break the news to his grandmother?" the old soldier asked kindly. The boy shook his head wordlessly. Then he opened the door and stepped inside. An elderly woman with milky eyes was sitting on the bed. The place was obviously lovingly cared for. Lars took a few hesitant steps, then he moved to the bed and sat, taking the old woman's hands.

"Lars? What is it child?" she asked softly. Where's Rhys? The boy explained, in fits and starts. The old woman's face crumpled and an ocean of tears ran down her cheeks. The grieving pair held each other as they cried.

"Mistress Helga", the old Paladin said gently. "Rhys died bravely, defending his friend. It wasn't Lars' fault. They were simply outnumbered and over matched." Thorson walked over and softly put his hand on the old woman's shoulder. "Would you like me to see to the arrangements?" Helga nodded convulsively. Zhazi felt tears prickling in her own eyes. "As you wish Mistress Helga. I will see to it and be sure and certain, I will see to it you and Lars can visit Rhys." His hand squeezed gently. As he turned away, the Paladin silently placed a bag of coins, the broken short sword and the bag of supplies on the table. "The Street Of Sorrow" Thorson said to the driver as he climbed back into the cab. The man nodded. As they rolled off they left a pair of broken hearts behind. His travelers cloak would provide a fitting shroud for his failure.

Thorson was sitting in the garden. He had been mostly silent at dinner. Everyone had shared concerned looks, even Branli and Branwyn. The two children knew there was something amiss, even if they didn't understand what. This had frightened them. The old man knew he needed to lock up, but his thoughts were racing as Lars' accusation ricocheted in his soul. His demons chitttered with gleeful voices in his heart. He never heard the rear gate open.

"My Lord?" A gentle silver voice spoke. Lyu walked into the garden and sat next to the old man. She reached out and took his hands. Thorson blinked once and then he looked over at the elf. "Sister Elorandil told me what happened." The Paladin nodded as the girl smiled. "Do you remember when we sat like this on a log, in Seoro? You told me then, you knew my demons and you had your own. I believe I can name them as well, My Lord." Her hands tightened. "You bear no guilt in this. That would not be justice. You are My Heart Brother and My Lord. You are My Father. You have refused to let go of my hands, Father. I and our Family refuse to let go of yours. We love you."

Thorson returned her smile with a rather lopsided one of his own and his hands tightened briefly. "Thank you Daughter. I love you all too." The old man sighed. "I have had to deliver that horrible news...possibly a thousand times. Letters, personal visits, grieving family after grieving family. It never gets any easier. I was not quick enough. Perhaps I've lived too long."

Lyu's face blanched. "NO!" she whispered sharply. "You are the Hand of Nemesis, The God Killer! You are Thorson Ironhand! You stand on the wall and defend every innocent who crosses your sight!" The elf shook her head gently. "You save every one of them you can. I have spoken with Lord Lodi. You have put your life at risk, almost since the Holy Tree was planted! If you go down into the earth, then I shall follow, My Brother, and draw you back!" The elf felt tears start at the corners of her eyes.

Thorson saw her tears, pulled Lyu softly into his arms and hugged the elf. Ruthlessly he throttled those demon voices with the force of his responsibility to this girl. His Cousin. His Sister. His DAUGHTER BY THE GODS! Her Father kissed her forehead. "Oh young one…" The old soldier slowly and gently drew her head onto his shoulder and stroked her thin back. Then the Paladin whispered into her ear. "I would expect no less of you Daughter, but I won't ask it of My Heart Sister. You misunderstood me. It was simply an expression of age, not a wish for death." Lyu nodded against his shoulder. "You lost your Sisters. You saw the carnage on floor twenty seven not once, but twice. You saw your greatest nightmare return and you lost your way. You almost lost both Bell and yourself, child. He told me about floor thirty seven. I will never let you suffer such a loss again. Ever. If you need me, I will come for you."

The elf gave a quiet sob as her warm tears soaked his neck. "I almost lost you too Brother."

The Paladin continued to rub her back. "I won't go away My Sister. You and everyone are my Family. I promise I will stay by your sides." He shook his head softly. "All mortals die. I know that fact well child, as well as you perhaps. I have sent an endless procession of enemies to ruin, monsters, evil Deities and men alike, from one end of Gheki to the other. I have lost my wife and children to death as I watched my city burn. I have seen countless friends and fellow soldiers pass on. I will too, some day." The old soldier sighed, then he continued to whisper. "But for now, I just need to find a way to prevent this calamity from being repeated. Don't fear for me young one!" His deep voice echoed with ten thousand brushes with the Grim Reaper. "You asked me to be Father to you. I have taken you into my care and I promise...I will never let go of your hands!" His whisper was iron ribbed with his commitment. Softly he kissed the top of Lyu's head.

The girl felt the unbounded strength of the Paladin's will and the elf threw her arms around his neck at the weight of his words. His warmth soaked into her small chest as he continued to hold her gently. She rested in those strong old arms and basked in that warmth, as she had once done with Bell. Her Heart Brother had opened his heart to her yet again. Her soul shook at the load he bore without complaint. Then she quietly removed herself from his embrace. Her smile would have outshone the sun, as Gale Wind drew on her own dauntless Adventurer's will, and the strength of an old man's love. "Yes My Father, and so you shall! Everyone knows how great your skill is at fixing things!" She wiped her eyes, stood a bit unsteadily and kissed his cheek. "I must go. Moma will scold me."

Thorson nodded. "Thank you Lyu. Never be afraid to speak your heart to me." The old soldier smiled gently. "I have accepted you and you have accepted me. If Mia makes an issue of your visit, tell her you were visiting a sick relative. If necessary, I'll come arm wrestle her again on your behalf." The elf looked into his eyes and she knew he was only half jesting. This was truly her Heart Brother and Father. He was another human worthy of her respect! She would never be alone again.

The girl went to her knees and raised both the old man's hands to her forehead. "Thank you My Lord!" Her heart sang as she walked out of the gardens. She had come to help the old Paladin. He had held her in his heart and arms and comforted her instead. So kind! So strong! Is this what Bell would be like when he grew to maturity? Once again her heart was confused. The elf sternly pushed the thoughts away, as Syr's face flashed before her. Those thoughts curled up smiling, in the corner of her heart. Resolutely Lyu closed the door on them. In her mind's eye, the Sisters of her _Familia_ smiled at her. She couldn't ask them, but...perhaps one day she would ask her Father?

When Lyu reached the back gate, Mellicent, Elorandil, Zhazi and Abby were all waiting. They had been watching and listening. One by one, they gratefully kissed the elf. "Thank you Daughter!" Mellicent whispered softly. The elf bowed with a great smile. She had lost Alize and her Sisters of _Astrea Familia_, but she had gained all of these new Sisters, and a Mother and Father who loved her! Her feet flew on the wings of her happiness, as she dashed back to The Benevolent Mistress.

Thorson lay awake, as his mind spun, arms behind his head. Mellicent's blue eyes were mere slits as she watched him. The Fox-kin had no memory of her parents. Her first memories were of being driven away from a human village as they threw stones at the kit. She had tried approaching an elven village but their desire to worship her had confused and frightened the girl. Who was she? WHAT was she? The lonely child fled to Deep Forest Seoro where she healed the forest creatures and learned the lore of herbs. She became The White Lady Of The Wood.

A sudden capture, more pain and fear as her world shrank into chains and a pile of sacks. Then she met a fearless old man. He saved her, then accepted her into his heart and later his bed. He gave her a family...they all gave her love. Her soul clung to that beacon of warmth and safety. Now that beacon was flickering. She was a healer. That much she knew of herself! She had heard his words to Lyu. She had no frame of reference for her Lord's experiences. How could she help him? Then she remembered how she had read his heart in the basement of Moonstone Tower, and what she found when she did. Blood, old iron and the will to save!

Her power reached out gently as she read his pain. "Are you well, husband? You are hurting for Lars." Thorson nodded and he sighed.

"Yes wife. Time after time, I have had to deliver that fateful news. I wonder why it hurt so much THIS time?" He reached over and took the renart's hand.

Mellicent smiled sadly. "Your pain is our fault My Lord. Mine and your daughters. We came to you in our need and you stripped away the armor on your soul for us. You opened that warm heart of yours and made us all welcome. The lack of that armor is why it pains you so, I think. I know you well My Lord. Delivering sad news will always cause you distress. If it didn't we couldn't love you like we do." His wife kissed the old man's hand with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry husband. We never meant to hurt you."

"No Mellicent. The choice was mine." Thorson's hand moved to rest on her ears and he rubbed slowly. "You and the girls have brought me great joy. You have given me children." His hand slid down to her abdomen where their babies grew, with infinite tenderness. "This too will pass, my wife. I regret nothing." The Fox-kin placed her head on his shoulder and her eyes drifted closed, as she breathed in time with her Lord's heartbeat. Once more he gently stroked her ears.

The door opened quietly. Branwyn's soft voice floated across the room. "Sir Thorson? May we sleep with you? We're scared." The renart's ears twitched and her eyes opened fully. She looked at her mate with a gentle, knowing smile and nodded, as the girl moved over to make room. A warm heart and a will to save!

"Of course you can, children." the old soldier said as he opened his arms. The two elves squirreled their way under the blanket, Branwyn between Mellicent and Thorson, with Branli on the outside.

"Thank you Grandfather" the boy whispered softly.

Branwyn rolled over and hugged Mellicent before she snuggled against the old solder. "Thank you My Lady" she whispered. Both children promptly went to sleep in the Paladin's arms as Mellicent looked curiously at her husband. The old man shook his head with a silent promise to tell her in the morning. She pulled the blanket over them all, then the renart nodded once. Mellicent wrapped her arms around Wyn, spooned herself against the child and she also went to sleep. Her tails curled protectively over Thorson and the twins. In the hall, Abby smiled. It had been her suggestion that the elves ask to sleep with her Father. He would sooth the fear in their innocent, uncomplicated hearts, just as he had in hers! She was only an apprentice at healing those hearts! Oh, how she loved her Da!

Zhazi padded silently down the corridor from her room. She was carrying her sword. Stealing up behind the girl she hugged Abigail and nipped her ears gently. "Go to bed My Sister." the young warrior whispered. "Your kind heart has achieved another good deed. I will guard them." Abby smiled and nipped her back. She tiptoed to her room as the cat-girl curled up across the threshold. Elorandil drew her head back into her own room and her heart burned with love for her family, as she watched their efforts on her Father's behalf. Abby had yet to realize her true power. They would all heal her Boss!

In the dark of the morning, Thorson conducted his sword drills. He had promised Branli a sword lesson so he had his live steel in hand. His entire family watched, sitting on the grass. He was silently amused to note that they had unconsciously arranged themselves according to height. Even Goddess Hestia sat watching with a huge smile. His pain was gone, his demons silent. Somewhere in the mid watches of the night, his mind had found an answer. Not a complete one perhaps, but a way to preclude another tragedy. Maybe. He would speak to Eina. Li was sitting with both hands over his mouth as he stifled gasp after gasp. The young elf's eyes were huge. The old soldier grinned as he stepped up the pace. His blades seemed lighter than usual. His Sword of Judgment sang to him as it whistled and flashed. The pommel glowed, but perhaps...just perhaps...this time, it was a glow of happiness.

After breakfast the Paladin sat at the dining room table with Mellicent, Abby and Goddess Hestia. Elorandil was taking Zhazi and the twins on an exploration of Orario at the old soldier's suggestion. The Pantherian had objected to leaving his side. Her Khan had almost made it an order, before her curiosity overcame her self-imposed duty.

"What was that about last night, My lord?" Mellicent reached over and held her husband's hand. "Grandfather?" Her voice was quietly curious.

"Well..." The old man cleared his throat as Abigail grinned. It was so seldom she saw him embarrassed! She could count the times with one hand! "The children seem to think of me as their honorary grandfather." His hand tightened on the renart's. "And I suspect, given what I saw of their father, YOU lass, have achieved the lofty rank of honorary mother!" Mellicent blushed, then she looked down at the tablecloth.

Abby's gamin grin made another appearance. "Yep! You're getting to practice your mothering skills a few months early, Ma!" The renart blushed again at Abigail's gentle teasing. Hestia grinned as well.

Thorson got to his feet. "I've an errand to the Guild this morning. Abby, will you look after things here until I get back? It shouldn't take me too long." His daughter nodded. She was a peasant at bottom and household chores were familiar things. The girl far preferred housework to homework! "I will be back in a couple of hours." Hestia's eyes were considering as she looked at the old soldier. Then she nodded. Her divine eyes had seen his distress, feelings which had now morphed into resolution. It appeared the Paladin had developed a plan.

Thorson walked down West Main, then turned into a side street. He stopped in the desolate ruins where as Mungo Lorden, he had spent the night. Slowly he turned, surveying the wreckage. In his imagination ghostly new buildings rose. Spectral children and youths walked purposefully across the stone flags. The old man nodded to himself. Yes, he would attempt it. He turned and moved through the alleys to Adventurers Way and the Pantheon.

The morning rush had subsided and Eina Tulle was sitting at her desk, womanfully attacking her paperwork. Misha Frott sat at her own desk, almost in tears as her own mountain of paperwork threatened to bury the pink haired girl. "Good morning Miss Tulle. I need a private consultation, if you have the time?" The deep voice caused the girl's head to jerk up and she looked towards the counter. The smiling Paladin was standing there.

Eina nodded with her own smile. "Of course, Sir Thorson. Please step into the conference booth and I will join you in a moment!" The half-elf grinned to herself. Perhaps this would be an opportunity to get some of her questions answered! The girl reached into her desk as Misha moaned, extracting an ancient parchment in a folder. With a bounce in her step she walked into the consultation room.

"Excuse my curiosity Sir Thorson, but before we begin, would you object to answering a few questions?" The smiling old soldier sat down and he nodded in agreement. The Advisor sat across from him behind the desk. "We have no record of you or _Nemesis Familia _here at the Guild. Why is that do you suppose?"

Thorson laughed gently. "Because we're located outside Orario of course. Our _Familia_ is quite small as well. For many years I was it's sole member." Eina nodded a bit doubtfully.

"Then if I may ask, Sir Thorson….is this you? I know it's impossible, but it was the only reference I could find in the archive." Gently she opened her folder and slid it across. The old man reached into his pouch and put on his glasses. Then he reached out and picked up a pen. With an historian's appreciation of ancient documents, he used the feather end to cautiously tickle the parchment out of the folder. The Paladin squinted down at the sheet, then he leaned back in his chair with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yes! I remember it clearly! Those were heady days and I was just a headstrong lad at the time. A mere hundred or so!" Thorson chuckled softly.

"But...But..." the half-elf stammered. "This is a record of one of the first explorations of the dungeon!" Thorson nodded again. "That can't be!" Eina's voice was accusing.

The old soldier smiled gently. "I'm a Paladin Miss Tulle. I may pick my words carefully, but I do NOT lie, I assure you! I remember all my fellow party members well. As it happens I was in Orario at the time and they invited me along. If you consult the records again and cross reference these names, you will find them all." The feather carefully teased the parchment back into the folder.

The half-elf scowled at him in disbelief. "Just how old are you, then?"

"Eight hundred and fifty seven lass, this past spring." came floating in reply. Eina's jaw dropped.

Her finger flashed out. "I don't believe it! It's against the rules to ask for personal information, but I demand you tell me your level!"

Thorson smiled softly. "I have no objection Eina...Nine."

"**NINE?!** No! It's not POSSIBLE!" the girl screamed, then her hands clapped over her mouth. She stared at the old soldier with huge eyes. The old man calmly rose to his feet and shucked out of his tailcoat, then swiftly stripped off his shirt. A map of old scars was revealed on his muscular torso and arms to the unbelieving girl.

The Paladin turned his back to her. "I'm sure you can see enough to satisfy yourself." he said kindly. More scars were displayed on his back. The girl's hands hit the desk as she leaned forward, almost pressing her nose against his skin, as she scanned his Status. It ran nearly to his waist. Her knowledge of hieroglyphs was incomplete but she could puzzle many of them out. With a huge shuddering gasp she fell back into her chair.

"Nine!" she whispered softly. "It's true! You could destroy any Adventurer in Orario! You could destroy ORARIO!" The old soldier put his clothes back on, sat down and gently held the panicked girl's hands while she regained her composure. "Are...are you a Spirit?" she finally managed to ask.

Thorson shook his head sadly. "No Miss Tulle. I am a soldier. Simply a very old, very experienced one." He smiled to himself as he reflected that although he wasn't a Spirit...he HAD married one! A demi-spirit, at least. Mellicent denied it but he knew better! He was certain Hestia did too. Perhaps his wife didn't realize it herself. Thorson and her father, the Lord of Foxes did and both loved her for her innocence. His thoughts drifted a bit as he once more vowed to protect the girl.

"You could even destroy the Black Dragon!" Eina said with a huge smile. Thorson raised an eyebrow.

"No lass. If Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, with their combined force of legendary Heroes couldn't manage, I would simply be a momentary snack. I lost my greatest student to that monster. Trust me, if I could, I would!" He shook his head. "My duty as a soldier is to protect. To guard. To avenge, in the name of my Goddess and administer her justice, if required." Eina's mouth opened, then she thought about what he said and she nodded grudgingly. "That brings me to why I wanted to speak to you, Miss Advisor, if you have no more questions?" Thorson grinned as she put her professional face back on and the girl nodded once. "You heard about yesterday, I'm sure."

Eina nodded as her professional demeanor cracked. The girl felt all the deaths of Adventurers in the dungeon deeply. Deeper than the other Advisors. That was why she went to such heroic lengths teaching Bell. "Yes" she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "Such a useless waste!" The old Paladin reached over and gripped her hands again gently.

"I'm sorry lass. I knew you'd feel that way. I knew you would after I brought Li and Wyn to speak with you." The old man shook his head slowly. "You are not my Advisor, but I know your heart young lady. That's why I came to you specifically." His voice was quiet.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "You know my heart?" What else did this frightening old man know? About her feelings for Bell?

Thorson chuckled softly. ""I'm an historian and a student of my fellow men. Don't worry lass. What I know, or surmise, remains right here." He tapped his forehead, then his face became serious. "Miss Tulle….that tragedy with those two young boys is what I want to prevent happening again. I want to open a school for Adventurers. If I give them some basic training, boys such as Lars and Rhys would be better equipped to survive the dungeon. What do you think?" The girl looked at the old soldier with dawning hope. Her beautiful smile blossomed.

"Oh yes!" she breathed. She would keep his secrets! "I will file all the paperwork required…Even if I have to stay in the office for two days!"

Thorson returned to Hearthstone Manor with plans revolving in his fertile mind. The paperwork had taken longer than he had expected. Abby met him at the front door.

"Hi Da! Get all your business finished?" The Paladin smiled and nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Big Sis told me what happened in the dungeon, when she got back yesterday...about Lars and Miss Helga. I've been thinking." The girl looked bashfully at the floor.

The old man smiled encouragingly. "Yes Abigail? And?" Abby looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I think they need a housekeeper Father. Someone to help Rhys' grandmother when Lars isn't there."

The Paladin chuckled. "Ah, and so you want to volunteer your services, lass?" Abby's cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"No Da! I can't leave you and Mother to fend for yourselves! Who'd cook for you? Big Sis Elli would starve you to death!" The old man ruffled her hair gently.

"So...I take it you have someone in mind for this prestigious assignment?" Abby's grin made an appearance and she smiled brightly.

"Yep, you see, I met someone the other day. I stopped to visit Beatrice on the way home from school. Some kids were taunting her and her parents again. This lady was buying flowers. Well, she yelled something in a language I've never heard before. 'Erin ga braw' I think it was." Thorson's eyes widened. "She hollered, took off like blazes and beat their ass…um..posteriors like drums!" Abby grinned in fond remembrance. "I couldn't keep up. I didn't have to lift a finger!"

The old man put his hands on her shoulder as he smiled at his own memories. "And just who is this paragon of righteousness?"

The girl chuckled. "I walked back with her. Her name is Thera. She does laundry behind the bathhouse. She's nice! I think you'd like her Father. She reminded me of you!"

Thorson nodded. "Is your Sister back with Zhazi and the twins?"

Abby nodded. "We've all had lunch and the kids are napping. Elli ran them all over the city! Zhazi went to take a shower. Mother is laying down too. Big Sis is sitting with her, I think." Thorson's face creased into a huge smile.

The Paladin nodded. "Then things are under control. Let's go meet this lady. But before we do, I just want to say I'm proud of you Daughter. You are kind and generous. You are a credit to the _Familia_ and Lady Nemesis would approve of her Knight Of The Flowers!" He hugged the girl as Abby blushed a brilliant scarlet and smiled.

"Thank you Da! I learned it from you. I love you!" she whispered, then took his hand. Giggling she pulled him out the door.

When the pair arrived at the bathhouse, they were guided to their destination by a cloud of steam. Several women were bent over vats full of steaming water heated by magic-stones from beneath. Various articles of men's and women's clothing hung drying on lines. Lighthearted banter could be heard. Abby smiled and pointed.

"That's her Father! Thhheeera!" the girl warbled happily. "I've brought my Father to meet you!"

One of the women pulled back from her vat. She smiled as her well muscled arm swept a mop of glossy and curly black hair off her forehead. Thera was tall, almost as tall as the Paladin. She had a strong face sprinkled with freckles and startling sky blue eyes. Thorson was instantly reminded of Lyu. "Oh ho! So you be young Abby's Pap?" She dropped a very ladylike curtsy. "Tis a pleasure to meet ye, Milord!" Her voice was lyrical and lilting. Thorson immediately put her age at twenty five or so.

He swept into his most courtly bow in reply. "Gods be with you, Milady! May I have the honor of your name?" Abby's eyes were huge. Her Da was always polite, but she had never heard him speak that way, except to her sister Lyu, or the Deities! Thera's cheeks dimpled charmingly.

The girl curtsied again. "Thera Mecloud, of Clan Mecloud, and may I have your name as well, Milord?"

The old soldier smiled. "Thorson Ironhand, of Rikaivik Miss Mecloud. You are a long way from the Highlands!" Thera's mouth dropped open and she collapsed onto her rear end in surprise. Abby clapped her hand over her mouth, as her Father solicitously extended his hand to her friend. The girl on the ground took the hand, pulled herself upright, then slapped her backside to dislodge the mud. All the other women had stopped and were watching the byplay with cheerful smiles.

Thera stood looking at Thorson's boots. "My apologies Me Laird! Praise be! By all the Spirits! T'was ye who drove the e-vile crai-tures out o' Taunston Temple!" Her accent had become thicker with her embarrassment.

The Paladin smiled. "Yes lass. It was a very pleasant time I spent in the Highlands. I assure you, I have unmentionables too, so raise your head!" Thera giggled and her dimples reappeared.

"And what can I do for ye, this fine day, Milord? Is it those unmentionables of yours that need a laundress?" Abigail could no longer suppress her laughter. It spurted into the steam as the two girls grinned at each other. Thorson joined in heartily.

"No lass. Abby told me how you helped her friend Beatrice. First, I came to thank you. Second, I have a proposition for you." Thera eyed him suspiciously. The old man chuckled. "Forgive me, I phrased that poorly! A job offer. Nothing a lady such as yourself might take exception to!" His eyes crinkled. "Unless of course, you wish to continue cleaning dwarven undies?" Abby chuckled again as the girl spat expressively into the dirt.

"T'was my duty, My Lord! I've seven brothers at home, in the Highlands and took no end of their chaffing. I'd nae see another smaller than a lamb be abused!" Her blue eyes were blazing. Thorson smiled and nodded. The girl shook her head and cleared her throat. "Sorry Milord. A job offer ye said? I'd not like to leave my friends here, but...Dwarfs! Takes me half an hour to get the stone dust out!" All the other women nodded in agreement.

The Paladin read her heart, then he locked his thumbs in his sword belt. "Given your temperament...and your heart...lass, I think this would suit. I've another lamb and an ancient ewe in need of you!" He went on to explain about Lars and Helga.

Thera tossed her curls and the fire was back in her eyes. She rolled down the sleeves on her tunic. "Aye My Lord. T'would suit me to the ground! I'll guard 'em for ye and be their helpmate! Thankee Abby for bringin' yer Pap 'round!" Abigail smiled proudly. "Tis jes' a bed and a meal I'll be needin'...naught else, Milord! Lead me to 'em!" She waved a fond farewell to her fellow laundresses.

On the way, Thera paused to grab a wooden shepherds staff, which she twirled expertly. The Paladin smothered a grin. When they arrived and Thorson explained, Lars' mouth fell open. He stared at the girl with stars in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve. The Paladin watched them with wise old eyes. His heart was happy as the boy ushered her inside. It appeared all would be well. With seven brothers, he was sure she would treat the boy gently, but firmly. Thera Mecloud...that flower of the Highlands, would become both his surrogate mother and big sister. He was certain of it.

"Another good thing Abigail. Well done! Let's go home and let them get acquainted." Abby smiled and took her Father's hand again.

After dinner that evening, Thorson decided it was time to explain his idea. After everyone was seated in the living room, with their drinks of choice, he stepped into the center of the group. "As you know, there was a tragic incident in the dungeon yesterday." Hestia and everyone else nodded. "Well...I believe there is a way to prevent any more such stupid deaths. Or at least reduce the number of them." His face was grim, then he shook himself like a great gray wolf. The Paladin smiled. "I want to open a school. An academy for Adventurers!" Everyone looked at each other with dumbfounded faces. Only Hestia saw the truth of the old man's wish and she smiled softly. The twins suddenly grinned at each other. This would be FUN! Thorson looked at them out of the corner of his eye and he frowned.

Mellicent saw his frown and immediately understood the reason. "No children. You may not attend. Sir Thorson has taken you under his protection. I believe it would impede him in his quest, if he had to constantly worry about your safety. It wouldn't be fair to your Grandfather, now would it?" Her soft golden voice was kind and she smiled as the two abashed children thought about her words. Zhazi and Elli stared at the old man, their eyes practically shrieking questions. Hestia's own eyes were calm. Her divine eyes had seen the bonds between the old soldier and these elven strays and she had heard his explanation in the dining room.

The Goddess nodded as she kicked her short legs. She pronounced her divine will. "Yes Branli, Branwyn. I think it would be best for you to both remain here at Hearthstone Manor. Perhaps you will be able to go watch the construction." The invisible and gentle threads of that will inexorably snared the pair and they nodded quietly. They were not in her _Familia_ but they WERE her guests!

Elorandil pushed her questions to the back of her mind. She knew her Boss and guessed how he had gained that unlikely title! "But what about the Guild Boss? Don't you have to get their approval first?"

The Paladin waved his hand airily. "Oh yes, but I've spoke to Eina Tulle at the Pantheon. She has helped me file for all the required permits. If they have any questions or objections, I will simply take the matter up with the Guildmaster." Thorson's eyes hardened. "He and I have had 'discussions' before. I am certain he will not offer any impediments." Elli gulped quietly. Her Boss was dead set on this project. Gods help 'The Guild's Pig' if he got in the way! Mardeel wouldn't have a square celch of skin left! She grinned and nodded.

Hestia smiled almost seraphically. "I can't wait. This will throw a cat among the pigeons! All the Deities will be scrambling to figure out what your intentions are! Especially that boozy washboard Loki and that bimbo Freya! They'll both wonder if you plan to undercut their power bases!" The Goddess chuckled softly. "I know just how to announce this!" She reached over and picked an elegant envelope from the table next to her chair. She waved the envelope gently. "This is an invitation to the next Denatus! You'll come as my escort Thorson! I'll tell all my friends in advance to be sure they attend. I can't wait to see their FACES!" Lolli Big Boobs giggled like a school girl.

"And if they object to any action **MY PALADIN** might take, I will speak for him!" a quiet, majestic voice said from the front hallway.

"As shall I!" a higher but equally regal voice echoed. Hestia's head jerked around and giant beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Nemesis?! Astrea?! Wha...wha...what are the pair of you DOING here?" Hestia was almost blubbering. Thorson smiled and bowed to the two Goddesses. Hrothgar and Rolf, in full armor, stood behind them.

"I asked them to come." the God Killer said quietly. That cat had just become a matching set of tigresses, both intent on defending their ancient cub.

Hestia made her way into the great conference room, almost an amphitheater, where the Denatus was to be held. Nemesis and Astrea followed. Loki was once again in the chair and her teeth ground in jealousy as Lolli Big Boobs bounced and jounced her way to her seat. Loki could almost feel steam coming out of her ears, but her face assumed a calm and considering expression. Then the Trickster observed Hestia's two companions and her eyes lit up. This might be entertaining! Hestia took her seat in the dead silent room. The two sister Goddesses calmly made their way to the gallery, as the lesser Deities edged cautiously away. At the far side of the table away from Loki, Freya smiled silently to herself. There might be fireworks!

Loki rapped her knuckles on the table. "All right you lot! The five hundred forty-eighth Denatus is hereby called to order! Blah, blah, blah! Anyone got news to report?" Several Gods and Goddesses had minor items to report. Loki's eyes started to close and she yawned. "Alrighty then! We don't have any leveling to take care of. What a disappointment! Still, we can't inflict ourselves on the Children EVERY time! Anyone have new business, you bunch of lazy reprobates?" Her eyes turned to Hestia at this jab.

Hestia was bouncing in her chair. Her chest bobbing up and down made Loki nauseous and she wanted to get things over quickly. She needed a DRINK! "I do! I do!" Hestia said with a wide smile. She inhaled deeply which made Loki want to reach down and strangle her with her own ponytails! "As you know I have a house guest!" Many of the Gods and Goddesses nodded. "His name is The God Killer." Many of the lesser Deities took deep breaths. "He has made a proposal to the Guild" Hestia continued. "He wants to open a school for Adventurers here in Orario!" Loki's teeth snapped shut and she glared. At the other end of the table Freya covered her eyes in silent laughter.

"A SCHOOL?!" Loki's screech bounced around the room. "What? He doesn't think we're capable of training our own _FAMILIAS?_" Freya laughed again behind her hand. If this news had come from anyone but Hestia, Loki wouldn't have reacted that way! She loved it!

"Excuse me Loki. May I have the floor?" Another voice echoed in the room. Nemesis was standing in the gallery. Her eyes locked on Loki and she was plainly spoiling for a fight. The Trickster had momentarily forgotten the pair of Goddesses of Justice.

Loki nodded and waved her hand airily. "Sure Nem! I'm sure you've got a lot to say, so feel free! Cut loose!"

Nemesis nodded and drew herself to her full height. Metaphorically she rolled up her sleeves. The lesser Deities on either side of the angry Goddess and her sister slipped out of their seats and scrambled to find other places. When she spoke her voice was calm however. "You are maligning My Paladin Loki. I am sure he thinks no such thing!" Her face smiled evilly. "If you have any questions, or wish to venture an opinion, why not ask him yourself? Thorson was our escort today. He's standing right outside." Nemesis pointed towards the great doors. "Just remember how many Evils he has returned to Tenki!"

Hestia's mouth opened to make a comment, then she felt herself skewered by a regal glare. Astrea shook her head minutely. Hestia gave an equally small nod and her mouth closed. "Stay out of this!" had been the message in that glare.

In her seat Freya lowered her hand and she smiled. "By all means Loki! I am sure his opinions would be beneficial!" The Goddess of Beauty beamed her warmest smile around the table. All the male Gods immediately agreed. Some were almost drooling. Loki gave a dissatisfied nod. She knew the Paladin, but the idea upset her. A SCHOOL? FOR ADVENTURERS? Then she remembered his promise to her. Loki hoped he did, as well!

The doors swung open and The God Killer strode into the chamber. He was in his war armor, both swords were slung and he carried his winged helmet in the crook of his arm. Freya turned her most charming smile on the old man. Her eyes widened in shock as it bounced off the armor of his will. Nemesis saw the byplay and her heart warmed. In her chair Loki grinned to herself as well. Her bad mood evaporated as she watched Freya reach for something she couldn't have. She could almost forgive Hestia! This called for a LOT of drinks!

The Paladin gave a bow to the chair, and a general one to the room. He seemed singularly unimpressed by the Gods and Goddesses staring at him.

"Thorson, Goddess Loki seems to have some questions about your idea. Would you be kind enough to explain about your school?" Nemesis was proud of her Child. She watched happily as he bore up under the scrutiny. The Paladin nodded politely.

His voice was respectful. "Of course, My Goddess, As You Command!" He turned to Loki. "Lady Loki, as you may have heard, a pair of inexperienced young boys stuck their heads into the dungeon two days ago. I was only able to bring one out." Loki nodded and she gave her attention to him fully. Thorson began pacing around the table slowly, gathering all eyes to him with his movement. "That is the first reason I decided to open a school. I wanted to prevent that from happening again, if I could." A mutter began around the room. All the Gods knew their Children died. What was the big deal?

Loki nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah...and?"

The Paladin stopped pacing and raised his hand. Silence fell. "That was my first reason, as I said. The second is of more vital interest to you all. After I thought about it for some time, one word came to mind. Ragnarok." The amphitheater erupted in a babble of voices. Thorson raised his hand again. "**ONE MOMENT!**" A voice schooled in sending commands through the din of the battlefield rolled out. Everyone immediately quieted down although many of the Deities had panicked looks. "I am not INVOKING that dread event. I want to help forestall it." His words fell into a pool of silence.

He began pacing in the other direction. "I want to give those seeking to become Adventurers some basic training. This will achieve several objectives. One...it will help them gain skills to keep them alive. Two...it will create a pool of talent upon which all _Familias _in Orario will be free to draw. Three...it will take some of the load off of the Guild. Four...by strengthening those _Familias_, particularly the smaller ones, it will give the city more strength. Strength to fight off aggression from places like Rakkia, without tying up the major _Familias_. Strength to deflect Ragnarok. Last, by giving you better trained rookies, it will give you all more income with which to entertain yourselves. I will invite instructors here. The _Familias_ will not need to send any. That would invite potential conflicts of interest."

Loki looked at him curiously. His ideas seemed to make sense. "And whattya get out of it?" In her own seat, Freya nodded. For once, she and Loki appeared to be on the same page.

The Paladin stopped and looked at the Goddess. "Me? Nothing. What will you get out of it?" Slowly he looked around the table. "I am aware many of you here see mortals such as myself as toys...chess pieces, if you will." In his chair Hermes slouched down and pulled his hat over his eyes. He remembered well a certain discussion in the Chamber of Prayers. "You will get sturdier toys." Thorson concluded. "Thank you for your time and attention." With another bow, he did an about face and marched out the doors.

Nemesis smiled with pride. "Do you have any further comments to make, Loki?" The trickster shook her head. Her clever brain was also seeing the advantages. She had suffered losses in Knossos. This had the potential of giving her a leg up on replacing those losses.

Loki looked around the table. "If none of you jokers have anything to offer, I recommend we get out of his way." The silence was deafening. Her hand slammed down on the table. "'Kay! Meetin' adjourned! I need a drink!"

The Paladin, Nemesis and her sister, and Hestia headed for the elevator. "That went well, I think Thorson!" Nemesis commented. "At least they listened and didn't bring up any crack brained schemes like another war game." Everyone laughed as they returned to Hearthstone Manor.

At dinner that night Loki sat at the head of the table and looked over at Finn. "That Thorson is a fool!" The Goddess snorted. "He's going to bankrupt his _Familia_ with that stupid idea of his!" Finn, Gareth and Riveria just looked at each other with pained smiles. Loki's eyes made their way down the table to where Aiz and her friends sat. The girl was looking thoughtfully at her plate as she picked at her dinner. Loki smiled to herself.

"Weaklings will always be weaklings!" Bete Logia snarled spitefully. The werewolf jumped to his feet and stalked out of the dining room into the gardens, his tail flicking back and forth angrily. The three elites just shook their heads sadly.

In the garden, Bete stood looking at the stars. He remembered the confession Loki and his _Familia_ had extorted from him in the ruins of the Pleasure Quarter. Possibly his and the old soldier's views weren't too far apart after all. The werewolf smiled, a smile he would never let anyone else see. Perhaps if that old man had been his pack alpha, things might have turned out differently. Pulling the smile into his heart he went back inside.

Thorson was sitting at his desk the following day, after he completed his duties. He looked at the plans he was sketching in dissatisfaction. His knowledge ran more to fortifications and military artifice than a school! He would have to take the matter up with _Goibinu Familia_. Elorandil had seen to it that Nemesis and Astrea were slipped over the wall, along with Hrothgar and Rolf. The rogue had been laughing so hard she cried when she described how the pair of embarrassed soldiers had struggled to avoid looking up the pair of Deities' gowns! Maurice and the escort from the Guard had been waiting and would see to their safe return home. The Paladin had just shaken his head. Nodding, he rolled up his parchment and went in search of expert advice.

The word of how a mortal had addressed the Denatus spread like wildfire. All over the city Gods of every stripe rubbed their hands to see what would come of The God Killer's plans. Wildly distorted rumors flew, gleefully spread by the Gods and Goddesses. All over children abandoned their usual games to play at being Adventurers. For the most part the hardened Adventurers of Orario ignored the rumors. They had their own work to do! In the shopping district one of the casinos even began to take bets on the plan's failure. At The Benevolent Mistress, the girls pooled their savings, when they heard of THAT!. They all knew Thorson Ironhand! Syr immediately took the money to said casino and bet on the Paladin to win! Even Moma Mia had contributed to the pot. Lyu's heart smiled. Her Lord was fixing things again.

Goibinu took the parchment from the old soldier. The wizened God looked at it, turned it this way and that, then finally turned it upside down. "Boy...I see what ye were trying to do, but this is TRASH!" With a disgusted snort Goibinu balled the sheet up and tossed it across into the nearest forge. "Now...tell me what size you need, and for how many. Spit it out now!" Thorson nodded. He might not be an architect, but his orderly military mind knew what he required. He gave a concise description to the Deity. Goibinu nodded. "Got it. Come back tomorrow and I'll have something ready for you." Thorson raised an eyebrow. "I was there boy and heard ye. I've bet on your plan to succeed! I'll take care of this project myself!" The God winked. "It'll cost a pretty valis lad, so scoot!" Thorson scooted.

In Twilight Manor Loki Turned to her _Familia_ leaders. "So where are Aiz, Bete and the twins this morning?"

Finn cleared his throat. "They said they were going into the dungeon to practice." Loki nodded, then the Goddess looked at her desk, smiled and reached for her morning glass of wine. Practice, indeed!

That night Thorson was in the back garden of Hearthstone Manor when a figure landed on the roof with a thump. Zhazi ran out with a hiss, scimitar in hand. "Stand down Little Sister." The old soldier raised his hand, causing the cat-girl to slide to a stop. "I think this is a friendly, if somewhat unconventional visitor."

On her perch Tiona grinned. "Hey Thorson! Aiz wants to talk to you! She's waiting by your back gate! She's got a giiift for yoouu!" she sang. With a laugh the Amazon executed a perfect back flip onto the lawn.

The Paladin turned to the Pantherian. "It is all right Daughter. I know these ladies. You can stay here and watch over the Family." Zhazi nodded doubtfully, sheathed her sword and went back inside. When he reached the back gate, he saw Tiona and Aiz standing in the ally. Uncharacteristically, The Kenki appeared ready to bolt any second. In her hands was what looked to be a rather hefty sack. The Paladin stepped into the street and bowed politely. "Good evening Miss Wallenstein, Miss Hiryute. How may I be of service?" Tiona giggled. Aiz blushed and began to turn away. The Amazon smilingly took her friend by the shoulders and turned her back to face the Paladin, then she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Go on Aiz! I don't think this old dragon will nibble your toes!" the Amazon teased gently. Thorson stood waiting politely, as The Kenki's mouth opened and closed several times.

"I...We...HERE!" She thrust the sack out at the old man. The girl stood blushing from head to toe and her golden eyes closed.

Tiona took pity on her best friend. "You see Thorson, Loki was saying at dinner the other night, that you were going to go broke paying for your school idea. I'm not smart, but a magic-stone lamp popped up in Aiz's head. She wanted to help, so her and me, along with Tione and Bete went into the dungeon for the day. After we gave our _Familia_ their share, this was left over. Aiz wanted me to bring it to you, but I said it was her idea, so she should be the one!" Tiona rested her cheek against the other girl's for a moment.

"I see." His wise old eyes read all of the details. Thorson crossed his arms, then shook his head. He looked silently at the Amazon for a few seconds. Tiona shifted a bit under that searching gaze. The old man smiled. "Miss Hiryute, you underrate yourself. You may not be what people might call 'book smart', but you have a fine heart lass. Keep listening to it." Tiona's face lit up in a huge smile.

The Paladin walked over and took the sack gently. "Miss Hiryute, would you excuse us for a few moments? I'd like to speak to Miss Wallenstein privately." The smiling Amazon nodded, unwound her arms and skipped gaily down the street. The old soldier put down the sack, then he gently placed his hands on The Kenki's shoulders. "Aiz, let me see those pretty eyes of yours." he said softly. The girl was confused. Pretty eyes? No...they were strange!...Weren't they? Hesitatingly the girl opened her eyes. Her golden orbs met smiling gray ones. "Thank you Blade Daughter. I accept this kind gift." Thorson leaned in and whispered. "You remember I told you once, you had your mother's heart? I stand by my words. I believe she would be very proud of you Aiz Wallenstein! You keep listening to your heart as well, lass." In her heart the embarrassed little Aiz looked up and beamed a huge smile out of the girl's eyes. Her mother's wind warmly caressed the little girl.

"Thank you...Grandfather!" she whispered softly. Thorson removed his hands and the pair of girls headed home. At the top of Maiden Tower Loki saw them sneak back in, with a smile in her own heart. It appeared Thorson remembered! She watched the golden glow in Aiz Wallenstein's heart with gratitude to the old man. She'd let her Children off the hook this time.

Thorson unrolled the plans he had received from Goibinu on the dining room table. The bag of coin he had received from Aiz and Tiona had been just enough to cover the cost. Hestia and his family were also at the table, viewing the plans and artists' renderings with excitement. The old man's lips pursed in a silent whistle. How did that old Deity manage to do these in a single night? As his finger traced the various sections of the school, his heart warmed. This would achieve his goal and more! Now he had to find the faculty. As everyone made excited remarks, his mind rolled back through the years. A list of names rose. He had letters to write!

In Rikaivik, Sigirt Stonetooth read the letter brought to him by a trader from Orario. "SNORRI!" the North Man bellowed.

His major domo stuck his head into the room. "Yes My Jarl?

Sigrit threw his head back in a tremendous laugh. "Summon the Thing into session! The Lohikäärme of Trondhei has sent a letter. It appears he needs our help with a project. I need to let those old farts know about this!"

In the council hall, all of the various Jarls and major land owners gathered. Rumors and guesses flew. The annual Thing wasn't due for another month. Sigirt Stonetooth, the High Jarl of the North Men strode into the hall, decked out in his formal armor. As he made his way to the throne he greeted everyone warmly, occasionally slapping a shoulder or locking a forearm. Once he reached his throne, he turned and raised his hands. The hall immediately quieted. "My Brothers! I have received a letter from Brother Thorson Ironhand in Orario. It seems he wishes to open a school in the city and has asked us to send someone to teach his striplings the fine Art Of War!" Sigirt pulled the letter from his belt and waved it over his head. "**BROTHERS! ****The ****Lohikäärme of Trondhei CALLS FOR AID! WHO WILL GO?**" the High Jarl thundered. The hall rocked with cheers.

An equally loud voice rose from the back of the council chamber. "**I WILL HIGH JARL!**" A huge young North Man with a flowing red beard and hair strode forward. He was easily a head taller than anyone else and his gray eyes were alight at the challenge. Sigrit looked at him with a fond smile.

"So Sigurd, you want to become a school teacher eh?" The High Jarl laughed. "Very well Son! Ready your ship boy!" The room erupted in happy cheers.

In Alfs Royal Forest the High King Yloran crumpled the letter he had received angrily. "Has The Lord Protector gone mad? He requests we send one of our people to ORARIO?" His four daughters stood silently. They exchanged swift glances and one of them, the eldest, Arabeth, gave a microscopic nod.

"Father, surely you have not forgotten that the four of us owe the Lord Protector our lives? Not to mention all the other children he rescued from the orcs? I believe it would be in the best interests of the People to agree to this request, My Lord. The Lord Protector has stood ready to aid the People always...After all, he assisted Lady Riveria as well, did he not?" The elf shook her head. "My maid Xymina will go. With your permission." Arabeth folded her hands and gazed at the forest floor.

The High King grunted, then he nodded. "Yes, he helped Riveria and your mother never lets me forget it! Very well Arabeth. You make a fair point. I grant her permission to go. Be sure you impress upon the girl that if she undertakes this, she can never return!" His daughter nodded. She bowed gracefully and withdrew.

Arabeth strode majestically into her chambers, then she looked at her maid with a gentle smile. "Xymina! You have your wish child! You are free to leave the Royal Forest!" The young elf maid threw her arms around her mistress' neck as she shed happy tears.

"Thank you My Lady! I will go pack at once!" The pretty elf girl was overjoyed. "And I'll remember to take my bow!" The girl dropped a deep curtsy and ran to her quarters. She had been enamored for years with the tales of the outside world. Xymina had secretly made her way to the Royal Library, during many nights, to read the Dungeon Oratorio. Now the young girl would get to see the source of those tales for herself! All thanks to an old soldier's dream.

In his cave, located at the top of the Isles of the Blessed, Myrrdin looked at his own letter. Then his gray eyes lit up with mischief and he grinned crookedly. He couldn't go, but he had JUST the person in mind! He turned to his apprentice."Maenard! I have an errand for you!" The young man started, dropping the retort he was cleaning. It fell to the ground with a crash as he looked at his Master fearfully. "My Brother Thorson needs a magic tutor! Pack your bags laddie! Off ye go to Orario to teach the younglings about MAGIC!" Myrrdin threw back his head and laughed.

In the Hall of the Mountain King, Kronigar Shieldsplitter took the pipe from his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. He crossed his boots on top of the table as he looked at the pair of letters in his hand. Another dwarf entered the far end of the Hall. "Ho Rannulf! Come in and have a pint! See what you make of these strange missives." The grizzled dwarf nodded, pulled himself a pint of mead and sat at the table. Kronigar handed him the first letter. Rannulf Axmaster read it slowly, then his face creased in puzzlement.

"Seems clear enou' yer Majesty… The Stone Guard is in search of some able bodied dwarf to teach the skills of ax work. Who'd ye be mindful to be sendin'?" The old dwarven warrior looked curiously at Kronigar. The Mountain King handed him the second letter, then his finger pointed.

"THAT one be from Lord Modi. He be wishful that I send a good representative. He doesn't want Lord Lodi and the elves to get a leg up on us. Soooo..." Rannulf looked up at the beams and he sighed. "It's YOU I'll be sendin' old friend. So go pack yer duffle and let's be about it!"

Rannulf sighed again, drained his mead and nodded. "I jest hope they've decent drinks in that heathen place!"

Rufus the Cut-Purse and nominal head of the Thieves Guild was sitting at his usual corner table speaking with his three closest associates. "We stand to make a windfall here, Chief!" Halki, his second command whispered excitedly. "Just think of all the building materials we can pilfer and sell back!"

Rufus' hand slammed quietly down onto the table, rattling the mugs. "Are you frakin' insane?" he hissed. You want to bring _Goibinu Familia_ down on our necks?" His finger came up and moved among the others. "You forget a point even more vital." His eyes were haunted. "This is The Paladin's project." All three heard the implied capitals. "I wasn't there...but YOU three were. Do YOU want to be responsible for bringing HIM after us? He'd be on us like stink on shite if we grabbed a single nail!" Rufus shook his head then took a long swig of his ale. His three friends blanched and beads of sweat suddenly appeared on their foreheads. All three men shuddered briefly with remembered fear. "You picked me to keep the Guild working and safe." Rufus' whisper was hard. "My decision is we leave the job alone. At least that old man will be distracted for awhile!" All four drained their ales with morose looks at the table. After he left, Rufus made his way stealthily to the front door of Hearthstone Manor. A bag of valis dropped softly to the top step. As the thief made his way silently to his quarters, he stopped and looked up at the moon. "Good luck Thorson Ironhand. I've kept the lads off your back and you off ours!"

Every day Thorson brought Branli and Branwyn to watch as Goibinu's artisans had worked their miracles. The twins had been astounded as the buildings had grown up like weeds. Only _Goibinu Familia_ could have accomplished the task in a month! A dormitory for boys, one for girls, a supply and refectory building, faculty housing, classroom and a library had sprung into existence almost over night. As he stood with the pair of elven children, the old soldier's heart sang. Buildings faced with the finest white marble looked down on the wide drill field. Boxes of plants lined the edges of the cloisters. The buildings were not only functional, but as beautiful as any the old man had ever seen. Sturdy and equally attractive gates sheltered the school from the streets beyond.

All of this beautiful work was not without a hefty price tag! Thorson's accumulated store of Gnome gems flowed like water. After the Paladin brought the amazed twins back to Hearthstone Manor, he journeyed into the dungeon with Elorandil and Zhazi. Every day they fought their way onto level two...three...four...FIVE! The girls fought and learned. Except for the minimum required for resupply and repairs, all the proceeds went to subsidize the school. The pair of girls were exhausted at the end of each expedition, yet the indefatigable old man showed no signs of weariness. One evening they looked at each other in the showers.

"Is My Lord even HUMAN?" Zhazi whispered tiredly, as she leaned her forehead against the wall. Her tail was drooping.

Elli paused as she washed vigorously behind her ears. The rogue chuckled. "Yes, Oh Sister of mine! The Boss is indeed human! I've watched him march for five days without food or more stops than the rest of us needed! Even then he paced like a caged wolf. At the end of that forced march I saw him fall into his bedroll and sleep a full twelve hours. Then he got up and ate enough for all five of us put together. After that we ambushed a whole pack of brigands. That march enabled us to get ahead of them." The rogue reached over and stroked the cat-girl's ears. "It's his willpower you see. He can drive himself beyond you or me." She laughed fondly. "Only the Gods know where his limits are. I for one, am glad of it. He'll bring this school into being if he has to drag the last stone and beam on his back!" Zhazi gave a weary sigh and nodded. "Now I'll wash your hair. Abby's cooking tonight! I'm looking forward to it!" The Pantherian's ears twitched and she smiled. Meat!

The Paladin stood on the top step of the school and cast his eyes over the drill field. His first leavening of students stood at attention, in their navy blue uniforms and shiny black boots. Fifty boys and girls looked back at him. There was even a sprinkling of other races. Three wandering elves, a pair of dwarfs and a half-elf. Thorson suspected she had been recommended by Eina! His Family stood in the cloisters, except for Mellicent. She was seated in a chair. Her pregnancy was showing clearly now and the girl tired easily. Elorandil stood behind her with the rogue's hands resting protectively on her shoulders. Everyone bore proud smiles. At the gate a cluster of Deities, including Hestia, Loki, Goibinu and Hestia's friends along with their escorts stood watching this inauguration. Loki and Hestia had managed to put their animosity on hold the moment. Even Bell and _Hestia_ _Familia _stood there, with happy smiles on their faces! Lyu, Moma Mia and the girls of The Benevolent Mistress stood in another corner. Mia had given everyone half an hour off to watch the ceremony.

Thorson paused for a few seconds to consider the faculty standing behind him. He had been hugely amused at the budding romance between Maenard and Xymina. Sparks might fly yet! Sigurd also had set his sights set on the beautiful elf. The young girl seemed a bit bowled over by their earnest attentions. Thorson would have to give her what guidance he could. He had enough experience dodging erstwhile suitors! His heart smiled as he remembered his wife's adamant proposal on the front steps of Hearthstone Manor! Then there was Tilde who had uncompromisingly grabbed him by the ear and marched him to the Temple of Odin!

The God Killer mentally put all other considerations aside as he became once more a General. His first Commander had taught him to sit in judgment, but to stand when he really wished to lay down the law. He too came to attention and his deep, strident voice echoed through the schoolyard. **"Students! Now Hear This! You have come here with the desire in your hearts to become ADVENTURERS! ****Forget RACE, or CREED! YOU ARE STUDENTS IN THIS ACADEMY! I and the faculty behind me will teach you! Listen and learn well! When I feel the time is right, we will venture into the DUNGEON! Until that time you are in MY PROTECTION! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Have I made myself CLEAR on this STUDENTS? My office will always be open to you if you have concerns or questions. No blame, or dishonor will attach if during your training, you change your mind."** If possible, fifty backs grew even more rigid as the student body looked straight in his eyes. In her corner Mia grinned. Not even she could match that volume and iron will!

"SIR! Yes SIR! YOU ARE CLEAR HEADMASTER, SIR!" echoed back from their combined throats.

"**STUDENTS! YOU ARE DISMISSED!"** The Paladin roared. The young men and women broke ranks with a hearty cheer. Many went to greet relatives and friends who had come to watch their induction. A vast feast was spread in one of the cloisters, much of it catered by The Benevolent Mistress. Moma had mentally rubbed her hands gleefully as she tallied up the cost!

As the old soldier circulated and made sure his Family was fed, his eyes were drawn to the open gate. Three figures stood outside. Lars stood proudly, with a smaller version of Thea's staff in his hand. Helga's and the girl's hands rested supportively on his shoulders. Thorson snagged three plates as he walked over to the trio.

"Good day, Mistress Helga, Lady Mecloud, Master Lars...What service can an old man do for you today?" He stood looking with a gentle smile at them. Helga reached out her other trembling hand and she softly placed it on his arm.

"My Lord, first I wish to thank you for your taking care of Rhys. You picked a beautiful spot for him to rest in. I can't see it, but Thea and Lars have described it to me when we visited. You kept your word to us Sir Thorson." Thea nodded and smiled. "Now Lars has come with a request. I respectfully ask you to hear it."

The Paladin's eyes swiveled to the boy. Lars blushed then he gathered his courage and spoke out strongly. "Please Sir. I want to become an Adventurer Sir Thorson. For Granny Helga, for Thea, but most of all, for Rhys!" The lad looked at the old man defiantly, fully expecting a refusal.

Thea spoke up as well. "I've been teaching him the staff Me Laird. He's rough around the edges yet, but I'm sure he has the talent for it!"

The God Killer's eyes roved over the boy in hardened assessment. He had grown some and displayed a decent amount of muscle. Thea...and her training...had obviously been to his good. Silently his own heart reached out and read the boy's. Then he made his decision. "Very well Lars. I accept you into the Academy." His voice smiled in Helga's ears, as she sent her youngling off. Thea's eyes were suspiciously misty. Thorson handed the three plates he carried to each of them. Now come and eat. I'll introduce you to everyone and get you settled, after this circus is over!" Thorson led the trio through the gates into Lars' new world.

Epilogue:

For the next thirty years, Thorson Ironhand, Headmaster of the Academy, sent youths into the dungeon and Adventurers to the _Familias_. His school, founded on the memory of Rhys, a young lad of no accomplishments flourished and became a fixture of Orario. Faculty came and went, but the principles of Honor, Duty, Justice and Kindness remained the bedrock of his lessons. The old Paladin even instituted a well attended but short lived round-robin tournament. He and Aiz Wallenstein so regularly fought to a draw, the tournament was suspended. Finally, when the old man's days vanished into the sunset, he took his place in Elysium where he sat on the hillside with Tilde, Hilde and Gertruda, watching the innocent children's souls frolic. He also watched over his Family for not even death could break his bonds with them! He was buried in the clearing where he and Lyu had first opened their hearts to each other that sunny day. That quiet glade eventually became the graveyard of _Nemesis_ _Familia_. No evil ever dared approached that hallowed place, defended by implacable and unbreakable spirits!

Lyu and Bell went on to share many more adventures. The boy drew on the lessons his adopted Grandfather had taught him, until he became the Hero the age demanded. True to his word, Thorson Ironhand, the Hand of Nemesis, always stood at her side in spirit, during the most hair raising encounters. He never had to thunder into the dungeon on a rescue mission but the elf knew his hand always stood ready to come to their aid! Lyu held the memory of her Father in her heart and drew strength from the remembrance of an old soldier's love. Until her passing she continued to honor his principles. Gale Wind was always a force for Justice. She was buried at her request, next to her Heart Brother and Father. She too was gathered to Elysium where her loving soul shared his hillside and watched, along with her Sisters of _Astrea Familia_.

Aiz Wallenstein and _Loki Familia _continued on to become the greatest _Familia_ in Orario. The Kenki forever remembered her father's teacher with a warm and loving heart. At least once a year she visited Deep Forest Seoro to speak to the old man. She knew her Grandfather was always listening. Many times she had sat at his feet, absorbing his stories and tactics! _Loki Familia _was also the beneficiary. Thorson never forgot his iron clad promise to the Goddess as he taught the lass. Whenever the girl was in doubt she would feel his hands on her shoulders and hear his deep voice whispering wise advice into her ear, as her mother's warm breeze caressed her soul. Every year, on the night of his Death Day, Loki stood at the top of Maidens Tower, silently raising a toast to his memory.

Branli and Branwyn eventually entered the Academy when they became old enough. The pair joined _Lodi Familia_ where they distinguished themselves greatly. Always they remembered their Grandfather, the Lord Protector and his warm love for them. This sustained them through many trials and tribulations. They too carried his precepts throughout their lives. The twins visited his grave once a year, on the anniversary of his death and sang to him. He heard them and wrapped them in his arms again from afar.

A silent and heartbroken Mellicent withdrew to The Sanctuary where she tended her herb gardens and awaited the day she would rejoin her beloved Lord. When the pain became too great she would visit his grave and tell him stories of his children and Family. True to her Father's command, Elorandil too returned to their home, where she continued to guard and watch over the Fox-kin. She took the opportunity to sit at his side, on the bench Hrothgar had crafted, and sang to him as well. Once more she told him jokes to ease his soul. Both women felt his warm heart and saw his smile.

Abigail went on to become a famous herbalist. She journeyed to many lands, where she gathered strange and unusual plants. She also gathered the stories of her Da, from one side of Gheki to the other. Zhazi went with her as a bodyguard, honor bound to protect the Daughter of her Khan and her Sister. When they returned to Orario they had established their own legend as a pair of kind and generous girls. Knight Errants who spread love, kindness and Justice wherever they went. When Abby got back she was instrumental in breaking a plague which struck Orario with her herbs and knowledge. She became Headmistress of the Academy and published a book with the stories of The God Killer. This book became volume two of The Dungeon Oratorio. Unbeknownst to her, The Knight of the Flowers and her beloved companion earned their own chapters in the Oratorio.

Kastor, the eldest son of Thorson Ironhand by all of five minutes, proved to be every bit the warrior his father had been. He achieved the title of Paladin of _Nemesis Familia_ and inherited his father's swords. Always he strove to live up to the ideals of his Father, teacher and mentor. His brother Paulus went on to become a great mage under the tutelage of Myrrdin. Maenard had thrown over his apprenticeship and married Xymina, much to Sigurd's displeasure.

The Paladin's twin daughters Iola and Louisa also went on to become famous Adventurers. Together with Lars and Thera they undertook to protect the city of Orario, to the vexation of Rufus and the Thieves Guild. The four, along with Lyu, Abigail and Zhazi, proved uncommonly able at solving crimes and puzzles. As members of _Nemesis Familia, _following the death of Grandma Helga, they stood against injustice at every turn. Many citizens came to them in extremis and appealed for help. Thorson's children, blood and adopted, never failed them.

All four of The God Killer's children inherited their father's strength of will, much to the frustration of Freya and Hermes!

Eina Tulle eventually became Chief Advisor and later Guildmaster. Although lacking the political acumen of Roydan Mardeel, she firmly cemented respect for the Guild in the minds and hearts of Orario's commoners with her unflinching integrity. Her efforts to aid Thorson's school vastly diminished the number of deaths in the dungeon.

Thus the story paused, as a new chapter was opened. On his warm hillside an old soldier smiled. Yet he knew, if Ragnorak arrived he would be called upon to serve again! In his soul he marshaled a will so strong not even death could stand against it!

Nemesis and Astrea continued to live in The Sanctuary. The Goddesses of Justice watched the tapestry woven by the threads of Thorson's love unfold. In her secret heart Nemesis missed her old friend mightily, yet she knew his legacy lived on. Unassuming old soldier though he had been, the Goddess also knew her Paladin's strength of will and heart. If his family, Orario, or Gheki needed him, she was sure he would break the heavens and return, to take up his sword again against the darkness. For that was what **HEROES** **DID**!

End

Notes:

Jarl - A North Man noble ranking immediately below the king.

High Jarl – King. Greatest among equals.

Thing – Governing assembly of the North Men consisting of the Jarls and major land owners. Usually convened once a year to render judgments for crimes and adjudicate disputes. Commoners, Bondsmen and serfs could also attend and bring suits.

Author's Afterward:

Thank you fellow members for reading my stories. This is the last installment of Thorson's tale I can post. Real Life has unfortunately thrown roadblocks in my way. I appolize for this and the delay!

My sincerest thanks to Mr. Fujino Omori for his inspired creations of Orario, it's inhabitants and Gheki in general. His hard work has given my characters a ready stage from which to proclaim their lines! Arigatou, Omori-san! If you liked my stories, support his books! I have attempted to avoid treading on any of his potential main story lines, although occasionally without success. As he has observed on other occasions, the characters take the reins and run wild.

My inspiration for Thorson Ironhand was my father, now passed on, Dr. William Jones, EdD, PhD. My Da was a Marine Corps veteran who served in World War Two. As a scholar and teacher, I never heard him raise his voice. The most devastating words he could say, by way of discipline were: "You have disappointed me." I tried to bring that flavor to my Paladin. I have been privileged to know many Veterans through the years and they too leavened Thorson's character, particularly his modesty and wiling self-sacrifice. These men and women have stood on our walls and guarded us through the watches of the night, as we slept. Often with scant compensation. Regardless of what country you live in, if you know one, thank them. It might be the only time they receive appreciation for their service. If you are a Veteran, please accept my personal thanks for your Service!

The idea came to me: "What would Bell be like when he grew up? What if his life and origins were different? How would he handle an adult harem, based on those life experiences?" Thorson Ironhand was no innocent boy! He was as I have said, "Steeped in blood and old iron." I fully intended to relate how Odin had gifted with his cane and the "mighty oath" Thorson swore. Alas, it was not to be.

Now on to other characters! My apologies to Lyu Leon! I never intended that courageous Heroine to become as vulnerable as she did. Nevertheless, I had to do justice to the feelings she kept locked in her heart for Bell and her Sisters. The conflict Omori-san created between her and Astrea, I felt could only have a single resolution! Thorson, with all his own pain was just the character to do so! As I said the characters galloped away from the script and the details I crafted for that resolution inexorably drew them together in a deep, if platonic love. Eight hundred years of loneliness. Who better than a heroic elf and a Country Girl to begin the old man's healing?

That brings me to perhaps my favorite member of Thorson's Harem, Abigail. A simple and uncomplicated heart, brutalized by the death of her father and sister, she was raped and tormented by evil men, yet able to shelter and heal in an old man's arms. She seemed to me the essence of what a true Heroine was. She was able to grow and learn kindness again, from his lessons. Your Da and Luci would be proud of you girl! Soldier on!

Mellicent. Ah, what can I say about my Demi-Spirit, Fox-kin? She grew from the Japanese legends of the Kitsune, to become the quintessential Innocent Girl-Woman. In the manner of the legends, she reached out for the man she fell in love with, her father, husband and rock of security and gave all of her love to him in return. Be happy in your children lass. Thorson's heart is still waiting for you in the end!

Elorandil. The wise cracking, always wise and loving elf rogue. Rescued and taught by Thorson, she perhaps of all the girls absorbed the entirety of Thorson's teachings to the fullest. She always had a joke, a hug or a smile to offer. Rufus had laid a groundwork of skills, but as he observed, he never eradicated her stubborn elven sense of honor. The first to recognize the Paladin's pain, that honor kept her from making a move on him, regardless of her love for her Boss! Sorry Elli! You can come burn water in my kitchen any time!

Finally, Aiz Wallenstein. Outside of Lyu, she was the character in which I did the most violence to Fujino Omori's plans. I could not bear to see that tragic Heroine fall! Thorson screamed at me to FIX HER! So he and I did. While the two Familias held at each other at arms length, their hearts slowly grew together. She will eventually return to Omori-san's plot lines, with greater self assurance and her black flames leashed. Perhaps she and Bell would become a couple? They most CERTAINLY will fight old One-Eye together!

All of my various other characters and story lines grew out of an assortment of legends, traditions and pantheons. My personal favorite is Norse Mythology, which is where Thorson gained his antecedents. I have attempted to give explanations in the notes at the end of each story. I hope they will inspire all of you to do your own research, for the literature and legends are a never ending source of inspiration and entertainment. As a shameless self-promotion, I recommend you read my previous offerings, if you are a first time reader. They will give you more insight into the characters in this story.

I will continue to check in periodically to track my traffic and renew the time stamps. If you wish a permanent record, this site supports cut and paste. You can save a copy to your personal devices with my permission. As Thorson would say: "Perhaps...just perhaps…" if Real Life allows, that old soldier will "crack the heavens and return."

But for now, on behalf of Thorson Ironhand, all his Children and Family, thank you and farewell!


End file.
